


The flowing tide

by emrader00



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Boy and Girl, Fantasy, Fire, Flying, Love, Multi, New York, Wings, ordinal work, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emrader00/pseuds/emrader00
Summary: Matthew and Yulia are in there sophomore year in high school. In high school you are trying to find out about yourself and that is no exception for these two. But here is the catch. nether of them are "normal". They each have their own powers and they soon find out that they are connected in more than just fate.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> this is still a work in progress. this is my first chapter. Comment blow for suggestions. It takes me a while to write chapters so I don't know how often ill post a new chapter.

 

_ _ I'm far from normal. When I'm alone I tend to think about the things that I can see that no one else seemed to see. I see the world flowing, I see light from the sun following down like a waterfall on to the earth. I see it filling up every living thing. The leaves of the trees soak it up, and then flows down to its deepest roots. Than there are hundreds of insects moving around in a symbiotic manner in the soil, as they receive the sunlight through the light soaked earth.They squirm welcoming the warmth. The birds fly over head singing their beautiful lilting song and diving in and out of the trees snatching up insects as they go. Filling up their bellies with the glowing sunlight, the golden light reaches to the tips of their wings and as they fly they leave a faded golden trail behind them. 

Sometimes I see "un-ordinary thing" like once I talked to wood nymph, she was very nice, but at first she was a little surprised I could see her. Ever once in awhile I will see a fairy but I stayed as far away from them as possible - there not very nice creatures, and they're always causing trouble.

From a young age it was normal for me to see thing that others didn't understand. I tried to tell my mom but she just thought I was little kid with a big imagination, and I also told my friends but they didn't seem to see them either even though they acted like they did. 

I know I see them, and that I'm not crazy.  I've learned over the years just to keep it to myself because people teased me about it. I ended up having to change schools because of it. But that was when I was really young and when I lived in New York.

Sometimes I feel a presence near me, as if somebody's by my shoulder, but no one's ever there. It's calming most of the time, and weirdly comfortable to feel like someone's always with me even if I can't see them. And sometimes it feels like I am somewhere else. All of this sounds crazy, but that's why I keep it to myself. I tried to tell one of my best friends in middle school but she just called me crazy and started to be really mean to me and spread rumors about me. I was bullied at that school for the three years of middle school, when we went off to high school I moved to a different school district than all of the people there.

My mind drifts further away from reality my mind registers as it as another vision and I fall in the the image forming in front of me.  Slowly my mind splits into two categories: one of 'magical', and one of the 'normal'. In the middle there are a few shaded figures, I can only make out two of the figures one is a boy and one is a girl. Then the image breaks away and I'm slammed into the present and my breath catches in my throat.

"Yulia! Do you need to go to the nurse?" asked my teacher in the front of class

“No, sorry I was just zoning out." I replied. I look down at the already completed class work.

What was that image? It was like the one's I've been seeing in my dreams but I could actually make some of what it is out this time. I need to draw this one down as soon as I can and compare it to the others.

At that moment I just want to get out of algebra and get home. I already know all of the basics don't see why we can't just move on with the next subject. Our teachers seem to think we have to do a week long review for everything we learned last year.

Pencils scribble down the answers as we go over the class work. I’m paying attention just enough to know what is going on in the class. 

My eyes Drift to the window. The sweet warm hum of summer is quietly dissipating, its colder at night and there are not as many bugs. I like the cold and it makes me excited for the winter to come. But no one seems to know about the changing of the seasons as I do. I can feel the earth changing beneath my feet and in the air I breath. 

I’m anxious, but why am I anxious? My hands are clammy. This is so random. I feel as if I'm someone else entirely.

 

***

 

The sounds of shoes screeched against the rubbery floor gets me excited for the upcoming tryouts. Some kid attempts a hookshot from the side. The basketball sadly bounces on the floor, accompanied by a muttered curse. My eyes follow the ball as it rolls across the floor.

"Hey, Matthew..... Matthew....?" A hand touched my shoulder, and I snapped out of my trance.

"Sorry, what did you want?" I said. I feel my face go red with embarrassment.

"We were all going to my house after the basketball tryouts do you want to come?"said Adam

"Yah sure." I said quickly "Sorry I need to clear my head, I'll be back in a moment"

I walk over to the water fountain and splashed my face with cold water. Come on, Matthew, you need to snap out of this, you've tried out for sports before so just calm down. I slapped my cheeks to help me clear my head. I decide to stand away from the rest of the people in the gym just so I don't get overwhelmed. 

Adam split away from the group and came over to me. "Hey are you feeling ok? You seem a little out of it."

"I'm just a little anxious" I replied, and faked a smile

"Don't worry you'll do fine" said Adam.

"Everyone gather up!!" yelled the coach. "Were starting tryouts, get on the line!"

There were a good 30 kids standing there, and only five or so would get in because there are not many spots open. Me and Adam walk over to together. The coach has everyone start of with two laps around the gym, then go onto stretching. The pounding of feet and of the guys that are out of shape trying to catch their breath enveloped me in their rhythm. After a few more basic drills the coach finally lined us up for 5vs5 basketball. This is easy all you have to do is show off your skill at handling the ball and acting as a team mate. Anxiety wells up inside my chest. I don't know anyone here other than adam. How am I supposed to play with people I don't know? The couch starts to split us up, and i’m put into a group with 4 other people that also don't know each other. That's good and bad, at least we all start out on the same footing but none of us know how each other plays. I’m overthinking this I just need to focus on the task in front of me. 

We line up in front of the team that were up against. My feet danced across the floor throwing the basketball back and forth between my team mates. I call out to the Eric-one of the guys on my team- and he looked over his shoulder anticipating my throw, I amd trying to make sure we were communicating as a team. The ball arcs over the other opponents and into the hands of Eric. Eric goes for the shot and the ringing of the hoop resonates throughout the gym. The longer we played together the better our little 5-man team got, and we fell into the rhythm of each other. The rim hummed with a celebratory clatter as the ball hit it then when it hits the ground bounces off joyfully.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the coach scribbling down different notes and looking in my direction with a smile on his face. But I realised really care what he thought. All I want to have is to be on a team. I want to be able to have a group of people I can trust.

The kids on the side of the court were watching me intently. I know I'm the  _ new _ guy moving here from New York and all, but I wish they would just treat me normally. The only one so far that has treated me normally is Adam. I shoot a quick jump shot from outside the three point line and it goes in, winning our team another game. We get off the court as the next two teams hop on. The four of up start claping each other on the back and grinning like mad men. And we hifive the other team.

"Matthew that was amazing! I didn't know that you were that good"  said Adam as he approached.

"Thanks” I smiled earnestly. “Sorry for earlier, I was just zoning.” My hand moves to the back of my neck and my cheeks get red with embarrassment.

"You had nothing to be worry about you did great!" said Adam

I sat there with Adam and watched the rest of the 5vs5 games play out. When everything was finished the coach gathered everyone in for a small talk.

"Everyone needs to remember that if they don't get in that, that doesn't mean that you're not good. We only have so many opening on the team and there are than we need. I'll post the people who got in at least two days it will be on the bulletin board at the front of the school. If I hear any of you guys complaining about not getting in and if any of you try to put down someone because they got in I will never allow you on the team. I don't want anyone with bad sportsmanship on my team"

As I left the gym to head to the showers the air all of the sudden changed. I taste the lost of  sweet honey on my tongue from the leaving summer. The anticipation of a force of nature that is about to come, wafts over me. My body relaxes, finally calming down from the stress of tryouts.

 

***

 

The bell rings signaling that school is over.  Students in every classroom rush to put away their belonging and the teachers try to get in a few last words to remind the students about their homework before they all fly out of the building. I sling my bag over my shoulder and plunge into the sea of people leaving the building. The sound of people chattering to their friends and the rhythmic sound of feet slowly calm every muscle in my body.  _ Everyone had a place to fill in this overcrowded school and friends to pass the time with until they grow up and move in their own direction. _

Once on the bus I plug in my earbuds and block the world from my mind. The bus moves further into the busy town stopping at street corners and letting off groups of kids. I get off an apartment building above the bakery my mom owns. We bought out the store and rented an apartment above around when I was eight. The little rooms were just big enough for both me and my mom.

I walk into the store and the little bell above rings to let people know that someone has entered. A tall woman with lovely rust brown hair stands behind the counter with her back turned.

"Welcome!" she calls back to me, her musical voice filling the small warm shop.

"Hello mother" I call back. She turns and she is covered with flour after a long day of baking. Her golden eyes take me in and rosy lip curled into a warm smile.

"Hi sweety. Do you have a moment to help me? I have a batch of cookies in the back that need to be taken out. How was your day?"

I go over to the sink and wash my hands and I throw on an apron. "My day was great. Was the shop busy today?" three more customers entered. I go to the back to retrieve the cookies. With the cookies out and cooling on one of the counters I go back into the main part of the shop. Looking over the inventory I know that today had to have been busy. All the breads that we prepped last night and baked this morning are all gone. Few of the pastry were left and the spice mixture used for making tea were running low.

"Could I have two chocolate chip cookies, and three sugar cookies please." ordered a tall black haired customer. I grab a box and start filling it with the cookies. After I help my mom with the few customers left I kiss her on the cheek and go upstairs to our little apartment.

I had to grab my stuff for work and leave. I started a four and it was three thirty. I work at a taekwondo place down the street. I'm a second degree black belt. I work with another older instructor to help teach little kids. It's fun and I love working with the kids. Then I participated in a class at six. I work five out of seven days in the week. I don't work on Mondays or Wednesdays.

I open the door to the dojo and knowing noises find there way to my ears. The pounding of feet, the hard breathing of people trying to catch their breath, the sound of kicks hitting the bags hanging from the ceiling. It all welcomed me with open arms. I go into the changing room where I put on my uniform and my belt and set my bag to the side. Then I walk back into the welcome room in the dojo.

 

***

  
  


Once I get outside and away from the other guys I call my mom “Hey mom, I’m going over to a friends house. Is that ok?.... It's only going to be for a little while.”

“As long as your home by five I'm fine with it.” said my mom.

I walk back over to Adam and his friends and we all start heading to his house. On the walk over the new sights and sounds of spring fill the air. I breath in the anticipation of rain. All around me I can see life connecting to every little thing with tiny threads. They were like tiny threads of energy starting with the sun or water, every little thread had a different color. There were five main threads blue for water, red for the sun (or fire), gray for air, green for life-every living thing had a strong green line- and black for anything dead or decaying- every living thing had one also.

“Matthew, so did you play basketball back when you lived in New York?” asked a kid that I think's name was Alec. He was another guy on the basketball team.

I think back to my time in middle school and internally cringing. “I played on my town team. I couldn’t get onto my school team” it was the half truth but whatever.

We arrived up to Adam’s house. It wasn’t huge but it was a good size. When we when inside


	2. New friendships

The warm morning sun snakes its way through my half closed curtain catching the unsettled dust in the room like glitter. I thrown my feet over the bed and stand. My arms stretch over my head and a huge yawn escapes from me. I fall into my morning rhythm, put on a shirt basketball short and my well worn running shoes. Once downstairs i make myself some scrambled eggs and toast. 

"Mom I'm going for a run!" I yell as walk through the kitchen and out the back door a muffled "ok Matthew" comes from down stairs.

The morning air feels light and cool. At the end of the driveway I start a slow jog to warm up. The sun has just started to make its way across the sky and its fine golden rays gently fall on my face. I slowly pick up the pace and soon my body falls into the rhythm of my pounding feet.

I run until I need to catch my breath. I stop at a small cafe. It looks really cute and i think my mom would like it. She is always trying to find the best coffee. In the cafe there are a few people i recognized from school and before they notice i'm there i duck my head and start to jog again.

_ Come on Matthew what's your problem. You can't even handle having people see you in public. _ I scold myself. I'm so flustered and frustrated at myself i'm not looking where i'm going and I bump into a guy walking on the sidewalk and we both go down. 

“I’m so sorry I wasn't looking where i was going” I say panicked scrambling to my feet. “Are you ok?

“It's fine dude don't worry about it” the stranger says looking a little flushed.

I hold out my hand to help him up, and he takes it. I pull him to his feet  and we both step back. “Again i’m really sorry, is there anything i can do for you.” to be honest I just wanted to go hide under a rock after this experience but I was trying to be polite. And anyways I was new in town I didn’t want people thinking I was and asshole, and this guy look around my age so maybe I could make a new friend. Never mind who would want to be friends with someone that just knocked them to the ground.

“My name is Grant, um I think i've seen you around school right? And no I’m fine really don't worry about it. What’s your name?” said Grant

He’d caught me completely off guard I thought he would have just wanted me to leave him alone after our encounter “My name is Matthew, I’m new to town. Sorry i need to get going.” before I could say anymore I move past him and start to jog again.

I’m an idiot. He was so nice even after I knocked him to the ground. He probably hates me. I run until my mind goes blank again.

  
  


...

"Going for a run darling?" called my mom as she heard me pounding down the stairs.

 

"Yes mom” I smiled warmly. “I'll see you later, will you need help in the shop today?"

 

"That would be great. Have fun on your run"

 

I love to run, it makes me feel like i'm flying - without actually doing so - but it also helps me have time to think. I love going to this one place it's a little ways outside of town but I love the view and destination. It's a small meadow off an isolated dirt road and in the summer it's full of beautiful wild flowers but since it was getting closer to winter and there was a perpetual chill in the air so only a few were left to fighting for their lives. Or were there the last time I ran there, but I haven't been there in a few days so I don't know. 

The town comes to an abrupt stop where the dirt road starts because when they started the town they wanted to preserve the forest. The songs of the birds flowed through the air as the low hum of cars slowly faded away. I slowed down to a walk so I could catch my breath and soak in the feeling of the growing forest around me. It seemed undisturbed by the outside world. And it grew in peace.

On the side of the dirt road there was a small path that i took to get to the field. Abruptly the trees gave way to the small meadow. The grass was still green as if it was telling the cold to find another place to settle. A soft breeze tugged at my long black hair and i pulled it out of its ponytail to let the wind have its way with it. I walked out into the flowing grass mesmerized by its wave like movements. 

Once in the middle of the field surrounded in waist high grass flowing in the wind i relax into the motion of the world.

 

...

 

My body relaxes as I run. It was like I was holding a breath and I finally started to breathing again. I was so shaken after running into that guy and starting at a new school has terrified me. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to make friends. But Adam saw I was new and was so nice to help me out. So far he is my closest friend. 

I miss New York so much. But California is cool so far. 

I look down at my watch an half and hour has already passed from my encounter with that guy Grant. Sweet is dripping down my face. I'm standing right next to a open field and I decide to go over and to stretch. I close my eyes and focus on my breathing i fall into a meditative state after a few moment when I feel calmer I open my eyes, and I'm in a different field. 

Standing in front of me is a tall girl with jet black hair and a soft rounded face. Her eyes were closed and she was humming.  It's almost like i've seen her before, but i’m confused because i've never seen her and I don't know where I am.I started to panic. Who was she. He tried to speak but only his mouth moved but no sound. Her eyes opened and she looked in to him. Her eyes were a deep green. She was someone that Matthew knew that he could trust but how? Matthew opened his eyes. He stood and he was back in California, the cold still lingering on his body. But the panic was retreating. 

 

...

The boy.

I recognized him, but how i’d never seen him before, it was like.... like I was revisiting an like an old dream. He had dark brown hair, blue eyes and boyish face and she felt comforted that he was there if only for a second. But she didn't know who he was so how could she feel so much trust towards him.

I start to walk back home just so I could stay in the woods a little longer so I could clear my mind. I look down at my watch, i’d been gone for and hour and a half and i needed to get home to help my mom. I had spent a long time in the field but it's a good thing I left early this morning so I would be back in time. I picked up my pace into a comfortable run to get home faster.

It was seven forty-ish by the time I got home. My mom had just opened and there was a steady stream of people going in and out of the front door so I decided it would be best if i entered through the back. Once inside I run upstairs and strip off my clothes and hop in the shower to quickly rinse off the sweat. I then get dressed and head downstairs to help my mom.


End file.
